O Silêncio Do Destino
by Faye Back
Summary: "... O que aconteceria se Hinata encontrasse Orochimaru na segunda fase do Exame Chuunin, exatamente uma semana antes de Sasuke se aliar a ele? Devo informar, junto com isso vem de Brinde o Quarteto do Som. Por que o Destino faz tudo Silenciosamente..."


**Olá ^^/**

**Declaimer: Naruto não me pertencem, mas o enredo desta historia sim. **

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

Era final dos exames Chuunin. Sasuke contra Gaara quando de repente ouve a explosão no meio da luz das duas da tarde. Hinata estava desacordada até ai e quando abriu os olhos, o que viu a deixou perplexa. Como aconteceu? Quando os inimigos adentraram pelo portão da vila? Todos estavam desacordados e a ultima coisa que viu foi os últimos lutadores correndo pelo buraco que havia na parede.

Gai Sensei e Kakashi sensei estavam na parte de cima do telhado, lutando, fora isso, ela era a única acordada. Resolveu tentar se fazer de útil e saltou pelos prédios. Estava fraca, mas não podia ficar sentada vendo sua aldeia ser destruída. Do alto, com seu Byakugan ela conseguiu ver a luta que estava havendo entre Orochimaru e o Hokage.

Eles eram tão fortes. Hinata também _queria ser assim_. Viu perfeitamente bem quando o Hokage fez um jutsu com um bastão que usava. Por um bom tempo, os dois ficaram parados, conversando. Depois a busca pela alma do desertor começou, e ela percebeu que não era tão simples, se um morresse o outro também perdia a vida.

Mas no final não foi assim. A parede arroxeada que impedia os Ambus de ajudarem o Kage foi desfeita no momento em que Konoha perdeu seu protetor. Orochimaru fugiu, mas ela conseguiu ver para onde e o seguiu sorrateiramente.

Viu ele falando com Kabuto, mas antes que notasse, a pegaram.

– O que faz aqui... – olhou atentamente e depois sorriu. – Minha cara?

E Hinata tremeu diante do olhar insano dele. Os olhos pareciam à porta para o inferno.

– Não ligue para ela, Orochimaru-sama. – Kabuto riu.

– Conhece? – perguntou com a língua bifurcada.

– A mais fraca de todos. Herdeira legitima da linhagem principal. Hyuuga Hinata. Não faz mal nem a uma lesma.

– Hm...

– Podemos continuar sem problemas. Ela é mole demais para sequer tentar nos impedir.

E Orochimaru sabia disso. Sim, o ponto fraco de uma das famílias mais poderosas de Konoha. Um fracasso total em lutas. Mas a garota era de sangue legitimo. Via potencial nela. Um Uchiha e uma Hyuuga no mesmo dia. Não podia desperdiçar.

– Diga garota, por que não fugiu ainda? – perguntou com a língua se mexendo como se tivesse vida própria.

E mais uma vez, as pernas dela travaram. Por que não fugia? Fugia como a covarde que era? Fugia de volta para a vida desmontável que tinha? Por que não corria como o peso morto que era?

– Me responda!

Uma gota de suor desceu pela sua testa.

– Por que... Por que... Sou fraca.

Sim, era isso que o Sannin queria. Podia ver a agonia que isso trazia a menina. Ela também tinha sede pelo poder e ele podia lhe dar isso.

– Sua família te acha insuficiente, não? – andou em sua direção. – Você diz que é fraca... Mas o que faria para se tornar forte?

Kabudo logo de cara sacou o que o mestre queria. Dois coelhos em um só golpe. Mas ele não via qualidades na menina a sua frente. O olhar amedrontado era de dar dó. Orochimaru começou a dar voltas nela, como se fosse uma mercadoria e ele quisesse a confirmação de que valia apena comprar. E continuou.

– Estaria disposta a deixar sua vila para trás? A deixar todos que gosta sabendo que você é uma desertora?

Parou bem a sua frente e a olhou diretamente pelos seus orbes perolados. Era isso que o atraia. A cor instigava sua curiosidade. Não era o tão comum olhar prateado que todo o clã possuía. Tinha algo por trás daqueles olhos incomuns e ele queria ser conhecedor disso.

– Quer poder? Eu tenho de sobra para meus discípulos. Soube do Sasuke? Ele esta prestes a se juntar a mim apenas para conseguir isso. Posso abrir uma exceção para você também, criança.

Hinata continuava muda. Trair a vila apenas pelo poder? Trair sua família? Mas eles nunca se importaram com ela e se concordasse, ficaria forte e voltaria para tomar posse do clã. Mas ser uma desertora junto com um bando de inimigos?

– A proposta esta feita. Se aceitar encontre-se com meus lacaios no penúltimo dia de Lua Minguante, na cabana que há em alguns quilômetros daqui. Meia noite. Não se atrase.

Virou as costas, mas antes de desaparecer, deixou bem claro.

– Não vai se arrepender. Terá poder e muito mais se vier á meu encontro.

* * *

Era noite de fim da _Lua Crescente_. Ela notou enquanto caminhava para casa. Tudo estava destruído. Os ninjas corriam de lá para cá tentando por ordem em alguma coisa. Quem seria o mais ferido dessas lutas? Será que sua irmã estava bem?

Chegando a sua residência, viu que seu pai já se encontrava lá. Algumas partes da moradia pegavam fogo e só uma voz era ouvida.

– ... Vão por ali. As mulheres e as crianças, peguem tudo que restou e esta em estado de uso ainda. – Hiashi falava, neutro. – Quero tudo isso arrumado ate amanha a noite.

Quando todos se dispensaram ele a notou lá no fundo, perto dos portões. E eles podiam estar distantes, mas ela sentia aqueles olhos sobre si. Os olhos da vergonha. O modo como ele a desprezava tão intensamente. A decepção por Hinata ser sua filha primogênita e não Hanabi ou Neji.

Isso para ela era pior que tudo. Era como se facas estivessem sendo enfiadas sem dó em seu coração. Machucava muito. Magoava profundamente. Hinata sabia que isso tudo era por ela ser do jeito que era.

Hiashi nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar onde ela estava na hora de ajudar as pessoas do clã, de ajudar as pessoas na aldeia. Nem se deu ao trabalho por que em sua cabeça, a mais velha estava escondida atrás de alguma arvore tentando criar coragem e lutar ou desmaiada por ai.

Na manhã seguinte, a aldeia continuava o caos. Foi assim durante uma semana e Naruto junto com um velho que ela não sabia o nome, saíram para buscar uma Sannin lendária para ser a nova Hokage.

Era primavera e as flores estavam nascendo. Seu pai pediu para que ela prestasse mais atenção na luta de Neji com Hanabi, que com mais algumas lutas, se igualaria ao primo.

Sua vez chegará. Tentou usar o Oito Trigramas, Palma aérea. Era apenas um treinamento, ela não precisava machucar de verdade. Pelo menos era isso que pensava por que Hanabi a ferira varias vezes durante meia hora e duraria mais se Hiashi não ordenasse que parassem.

– Você continua a mesma vergonha para nós. – falou olhando diretamente para ela. – Eu só posso ter feito algo de muito ruim contra Kami-Sama para ter uma primogênita feita você. Desse jeito o clã vai à falência. – falou em alto e bom som. Começaram a olha-la como se fosse uma E.T. Todos sabiam que era verdade. – Será que você não aprende nunca? Precisa ser tão devagar como uma tartaruga? Não, você é pior que uma, por que elas demoram, mas pelo menos chegam a algum lugar. – sorriu sarcástico, humilhando-a. – Você parece um caranguejo, só anda para trás.

E Hinata sentiu as lagrimas caindo. Sentia ser rosto queimando. Por quê? Não pensou muito, só correndo porta afora, indo para seu quarto. Um turbilhão de emoções começava a surgir em seu peito. Dor. Raiva. Raiva de sí mesma por ser tão incapaz.

Passou a noite inteira chorando silenciosamente. Não fechou os olhos. Estava cansada de si mesma agora. Queria mudar de personalidade. De corpo. De alma. Queria ser mais ousada e sair xingando e derrubando tudo que encontrasse pela frente.

Mas não podia. Deste pequena sua mãe lhe ensinara que se devia baixar a cabeça e obedecer. Que bater é feio. Que responder alguém com grosseria é falta de educação. Então por que insistiam em querem que ela fizesse algo que não foi lhe ensinado?

Mas ela cansou de tentar ser a dama que sua mãe queria. Cansou de ser uma Hyuuga inútil. Não podia mais encarar as pessoas que ali moravam, não depois daquilo.

–-o.o.o.o-

* * *

Assim que o sol raiou, Hinata se levantou, tirando a camisola e vestindo sua roupa habitual, embora estivesse calor para ela usar o sobretudo, era uma despedida. Calçou sua sandália e saiu de fininho, todos podiam estar dormindo, mas não queria arriscar.

Chegou à biblioteca e encontrou Kimiro, o moço que cuidava de tudo lá, abrindo as portas.

– O que faz aqui tão cedo? – ele perguntou.

– Quero apenas fazer uma pesquisa.

– Podia vir ao meio dia e dormir até mais tarde.

– Mas não queria encontrar ninguém por lá. – murmurou.

Kimiro ficou quieto. Sabia dos problemas que a menina enfrentava em casa e resolveu não pressiona-la. Entraram em silencio e ela foi para a sessão MM - _Medicina Mental_. Pegou um livro que especialmente chamou sua atenção e se sentou em uma mesa afastada.

"Você é o que sua mente quer que você seja".

"Sombras".

"Encontre o poder oculto em si".

Pronto, seu plano estava entrando em ação. Se seu pai queria uma nova Hinata, ele teria uma nova Hinata, ela só não se responsabilizava por seus atos depois. Passou a madrugada inteira pensando nisso. Não podia se juntar a Orochimaru desse jeito. Precisava mudar e ia mudar. Ia embora da vila, mas antes faria um pequeno espetáculo para seu clã.

Iria humilhar pessoalmente Hyuuga Neji e riria na cara dele depois disso. Mostraria para Hyuuga Hiashi a herdeira perfeitamente fria que podia ser, para depois abandona-lo. Sim, teria esse gostinho antes de ir.

Pegou um caderninho que ela própria enfaixou de um papel preto com estrelas brancas e a pena cinza com detalhes de vermelho. Passou a escrever tudo que pudesse ajuda-la em sua nova jornada pessoal e social. Hinata sabia que era infantil, mas precisava disso para lembra-la do que tinha que fazer.

"Dicas para ser alguém frio, calculista e sem sentimentos".

"Por: H".

"Usa-las sempre!".

Terminou e começou a guardar tudo. Estava tão absurda nessa tarefa que só notou depois que havia gente andando para todos os lados em silencio quando virou para a saída. Deu tchau a seu colega de leitura e do jeito que veio, voltou.

"1°".

"Seja egoísta. Pense sempre em si mesmo antes de pensar nos outros. As Três pessoas de mais importância no mundo, antes de tudo são: Você. Você e Você".

Isso ela tinha de sobra. Todas em vezes em que foi menosprezada. Sempre fazia questão de esquecer esses momentos, mas agora era a hora de relembrar.

Abriu os portões da residência com o coração aos pulos.

_"Você não vale nada!"._

_"Idiota!"._

_"Oh, a garotinha vai chorar?"._

Andou lentamente. Podia senti-los observando ela. Cochichando. Será que não sabiam que fofocar dos outros é feio?

_"Estúpida"._

_"Você é muito fraca, nii-san"._

_"Não faz mal nem á uma lesma"._

Sentia o rosto pelando. Mas dessa vez se permitiu tentar sentir raiva. Raiva deles e não de si. A culpa não era dela. Gente mal criada precisa ser castigada, e dessa vez não seria ela quem levaria a surra.

_"Um peso morto"._

_"Bateu muito devagar, Hina"._

_"Burra."_

Entrou no quarto. _Era noite de Lua Cheia_. A Lua que significa Realização. Obrigação Comprida. A dela ainda não tinha acabado. Tirou suas vestimentas e entrou no banho quente da banheira. Permitiu-se usar uma quantidade grande de sair minerais, os de Pera principalmente. Sempre usava pouco para poupar, mas era bom variar.

–-o.o.o.o-

* * *

Ouve mais um ataque. Dessa vez quem comandou foi Akatsuki. Segundo o que soube, vieram atrás de Naruto, outro que não dava o devido valor á ela. Sempre teve uma quedinha por ele, então por que não correspondê-la? Não seria tão ruim. Ah, por que ele já tinha a quedinha dele por Sakura. Que tinha a quedinha dela por Sasuke.

E falando nele, estava outra vez hospitalizado. Hinata se perguntava se ele sabia que ela também se juntaria ao Sannin fugitivo. Algo dizia que não.

Faltavam poucos dias para isso. Já estava fazendo sua mochila. Levaria seu caderno recém-feito e um pote de tinta com a pena presa a ele. Três potes grandes de pomada-caseira. Dois conjuntos de roupas novas e cremes para pele com cheiro de pêssego. Não vivia sem eles. Ah, e também era bom levar Pílulas Nutritivas.

No penúltimo dia, faltando pouco para as oito da noite, pediu educadamente para seu pai que chamasse todos em uma reunião no tapete de luta. Não foi preciso mais nada. Aos poucos foram feito grupos de combates e ninguém a chamava para se juntar com eles.

"2°".

"Seja sincero acima de tudo. Sem medo de magoar ninguém com a verdade".

– Pai? Vou lutar.

– Fique sentada.

Não, não ia ficar sentada. Ele queria uma nova Hinata, não queria?

– Eu mandei ficar sentada.

– E eu falei que vou lutar.

Andou em direção ao tapete e enquanto chegava perto, todos iam se distanciando. Ficou bem no meio do tatame e olhou para seu primo.

– Pode vir até aqui?

Ele sorriu de lado, sarcástico.

Tudo estava quieto. Era sempre assim quando ela lutava. Mas agora havia algo que ela não sabia o que era. Quase como tensão, só que diferente. Era estranho para eles verem _ela pedindo_ por luta.

Posicionaram-se e começou.

"3°".

"Nada de sentimentos. Aja pelo cérebro e não pelo coração".

Normalmente Hinata usaria o Estilo do Punho Gentil ou o Oito Trigramas, mas mudou de ideia por que o primeiro era uma técnica para afetar o sistema circulatório de chakra, que criava dificuldades para ela se defender e o segundo por que realmente não ia fazer muito efeito.

Neji tentou acerta-la com uma Rajada Divida, mas graças à mobilidade de seu corpo, deu uma volta de 180 graus e usou o 64 Palmas o mandando voando pelo ar a uma curta distância. Não sabe se acertou por causa da boa pontaria ou da surpresa dele. Torceu para que ele ficasse com uma hemorragia interna.

Podia saltar para trás, mas resolveu fazer Três Estrelas, parando na ponta dos pés, deixando o Hyuuga sentado no chão, limpando o filete de sangue da boca. Ok, não era exatamente isso que imaginou para uma despedida, mas dá para o gasto.

Dessa vez não foi ele quem terminou com um sorrisinho convencido no rosto e sim ela.

Deu as costas e pegou sua sandália, deixando todos surpreendidos.

–-o.o.o.o-

* * *

Estava nervosa. Faltavam seis minutos para sua partida. Seis minutos para uma nova Hinata surgir completamente. Seis minutos para uma nova vida.

Será que era o certo? Será que não devia ficar e mudar sozinha? Mas ela queria mais poder. Mais poder para provar a ótima líder que seria. E Orochimaru podia lhe dar isso. E teria o Sasuke. Eles podiam se tornar amigos... Duvidava muito disso... Mas o que custa mentir para si mesma, criando uma falsa ilusão de que _tudo ficara bem_?

Onze e meia. Era hora de ir. Com lagrimas nos olhos, foi até sua escrivaninha, que estava ao lado da cama bem arrumada, e pegou uma foto 3X4. Nela estavam ela, sua irmã, seu pai e sua querida falecida mãe. Era a única lembrança em que todos sorriam. Sorriam de verdade, sem medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Não deixaria para trás, nem pensar.

Foi até sua caixa de bijuterias e pegou um colar em formado de coração. Era de um tamanho consideravelmente grande, mas ao mesmo tempo pequeno. Dobrou o papel para ficar localizado nos rostos e colocou a fotografia dentro do adorno. Abria e fechava. Tinha lugar para duas fotos. Um espaço ficou sobrando, mas não se importou.

O colar era de uma cor Verde Claro com detalhes em dourado e preto. Bem na frente à palavra _"Família"_se destacava. Sim, sentiria falta deles. Muita falta. Pensou enquanto colocava em seu pescoço.

Deixou a bandana solta na cama. Não podia mais usa-la. Quem sabe futuramente? Escondeu o colar por debaixo de seu sobretudo preto e pulou janela abaixo. Deixando tudo que conhecia para trás.

–-o.o.o.o-

* * *

Sasuke estava impaciente. Tudo bem que chegou adiantado no local marcado, mas por que não podiam ir ainda? É claro que ele não perguntou isso. Apenas fitou uma arvore qualquer, sentindo o tédio. Estava nervoso, mas nunca deixaria isso ser notado por alguém. Emoções só serviam para atrapalhar.

Sentiu alguém se aproximando. Rápido e pelas arvores. Entretanto, os outros integrantes apenas ficaram neutros ou sorriram sarcásticos. Um aliado? Quem? Não identificava o chakra. Era de quantidade suave e moderada. Essa pessoa deu um salto e sua sombra apareceu. Não dava para saber a identidade, a roupa toda escura e o capuz não permitia isso.

– Esta atrasada! – o moreno reclamou, cruzando os braços.

– Agora é exatamente Meia Noite em ponto. Então não, eu não estou atrasada.

Notou que sua voz era suave e sua silhueta pequena. Uma garota. O que fazia aqui? E por quê? Afinal, todos eram contra a saída dele da vila.

– A partir daqui não há volta. – o de cabelos brancos falou.

– Eu sei. – a menina sussurrou.

– Então vamos.

Começaram a correr e a desconhecida veio para seu lado, ficando alguns passos para trás, numa curta distancia de si.

– Lerdos.

– Cala sua boca.

– É a sua boca também.

– Mentira, a minha é separada da sua.

– Mas estamos grudados.

– Mas em cabeças separadas.

– Por que os dois não calam a boca? - falou o de cabelo vermelho.

– Tayuya. – o gordo resmungou. – Sakon tem razão. Podíamos estar mais a frente agora.

– Você só pensa em comer! – o moreno balançou os braços. – Por mim ficávamos até amanha para ter mais divertimento. Alias, por que não ficamos?

– Ordens de Orochimaru-Sama. – o de cabelo branco falou.

– As ordens foram para nós pegarmos as novas pestes e não que tínhamos que ir embora hoje.

– Quieto Kidomaru.

– É a verdade! Alias, quem é a nova adição?

– Vão todos saberem depois. – disse com a voz lenta.

– Ficaremos hospedados aonde? – Tayuya perguntou.

– No País da Cachoeira.

E foram pulando de galho em galho.

* * *

**Deixe um Review para que eu possa saber o que achou ^^/**

**Não custa nada apertar o botãozinho verde e escrever sua opinião. É importante para mim ^^/**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
